


Let's Be Alone Together

by katie_bugg



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Monumentour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katie_bugg/pseuds/katie_bugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank wins Monumentour tickets and takes Gerard with him. Written for prompt 44 on Frerardhub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Alone Together

“So, Gerard,” Frank said as he slid into the seat.

 

“Frank,” Gerard replied uneasily. Frank had started way too many conversations with that opening, and Gerard would rather not relive that, thank you very much.

 

“So,” Frank said again. “How much do you love Fall Out Boy?”

 

Gerard narrowed his eyes at Frank. He talked about Fall Out Boy way too much for Frank to not know how much Gerard loved them. Well, mostly about how hot they all were, but their music was great too. They were one of Gerard’s favorite bands. Gerard even got Frank to listen to them when they were in middle school. Frank nodded at smiled when Gerard stuck the earbud into his ear, so he obviously liked them. Who wouldn’t like Fall Out Boy?

 

“You know how much.”

 

“Exactly,” Frank said with a grin. “I do know how much. Which is why when I was looking shit up for homework and I saw a little ad in the corner saying ‘win Fall Out Boy tickets to a show in your area’ I thought, why the hell not? And then I clicked the little button.”

 

“Frank,” Gerard whispered. “You didn’t.”

 

“Except,” Frank replied, sliding two slips of paper across the table. “I totally did.”

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god, Frank!” Gerard stared at the tickets with wide eyes as if he was afraid they would disappear if he looked away.

 

“I know, I know, I’m great.”

 

“Great? Dude you’re fucking amazing! I could, like, I don’t even know. I could kiss you!” Gerard blurted out. He froze, realizing what he said. His stomach got weird butterflies when he thought about kissing Frank, but Frank wasn’t supposed to know that. And by the way Frank was looking at Gerard with wide, surprised eyes, he didn’t want to know that either.

 

“I mean, you know, I could. If it wasn’t you. If you weren’t… Yeah.” Gerard stumbled over words.

 

It had been like this between him and Frank for a few weeks now. Gerard would say something that would imply his feelings for Frank, Frank either wouldn’t reply or would just say Gerard’s name, and then Gerard would talk about how he didn’t mean it. Frank was his only friend besides his brother, Mikey, and Gerard really didn’t want to screw that up. Especially because Frank was totally straight and Gerard would just freak him out.

 

“Yeah, right,” Frank said, grabbing his backpack. “Well, the concerts tomorrow at seven so I’ll pick you up at five, okay? Bye.”

 

Gerard just nodded and watched him walk away. When Frank was out of Gerard’s line of sight, Gerard dropped his head onto the table and groaned. He was so pathetic. Especially when it came to Frank.

 

****

 

Frank hurried away from Gerard. Frank had been trying to tell Gerard about his feelings for weeks now, but every time an opportunity came up, Gerard would just talk about how he really, _seriously_ did not like Frank that way. Frank was pretty sure Gerard was straight, and he didn’t want to mess up their friendship, but being around Gerard was killing him. He needed Gerard to know, and if Gerard hated him after, well, at least Frank would know that he tried.

 

But when Gerard said he could kiss Frank, Frank just froze up. There were a million responses running through his head, ranging from ‘I’d totally be down with that’ to ‘I’d rather blow you instead, but, hey, that’s cool too’. Before Frank could answer, though, he saw the look of disgust on Gerard’s face; like he’d be disgusted to even consider kissing Frank. If that wasn’t enough to make Frank leave, nothing would be.

 

Sure, Frank had gotten rejected before, but that was in, like, the 7th grade, and it’s different with Gerard. He needs Gerard; he didn’t need any of those other guys. Frank didn’t have Gerard at all then.

 

So, Frank would still pick Gerard up for the concert and they would have a good time. Up until Frank tells Gerard that he’s sort of in love with him and then Gerard leaves and never talks to him again. But that’s okay. Frank would force himself to be okay with that. He would get through it, he always does.

 

****

 

Gerard watched through his bedroom window for Frank’s car. He had been jittery for hours, waiting for six to come. Now, it was 5:17 and Frank still hadn’t shown up. Maybe he decided he didn’t want to go with Gerard. It would have been nice if Frank let him know he wasn’t going to show up though, then Gerard wouldn’t have gone through the process of trying to make himself look better. He was wearing his best pair of black skinny jeans and a worn out Fall Out Boy shirt he’s had since forever.

 

Gerard sighed and got up off of his bed. Frank was twenty minutes late, he obviously wasn’t going to show up. Gerard wasn’t going to see Fall Out Boy, and he wasn’t going to get to kiss Frank, and he wasn’t going to be a famous comic book artist. He just needs to stop thinking that these things will actually happen.

 

Gerard’s head jerked back to look through his window when he heard The (Shipped) Gold Standard blasting down the street. The car parked outside of his house and shut off, and Frank walked out, heading towards the door. Gerard left his room and wrote a quick note to his mom, she had to work the night shift and wouldn’t be back until after he left.

 

Gerard opened the door when Frank knocked. Frank looked really good. He was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with holes in the knees and a tight shirt that said ‘I am a monster’.

 

“Sorry I’m late; I didn’t know what to wear.” Frank offered with an apologetic shrug.

 

Gerard nodded, “Well, you look good.”

 

Frank gave him a small smile and waved his hand towards the car, “Ready to go?”

 

Gerard nodded and shut the door behind them, locking it. They walked to the car and when they got there, Frank opened the passenger side door for Gerard. He blushed and mumbled “thank you.”

 

Frank started the car and the last chords from The (Shipped) Gold Standard played. “I’ll start the song again, if you want.” Frank offered.

 

Gerard shrugged in response; still caught up in how fucking _good_ Frank looked.

 

Frank shrugged back and pressed a few buttons before the song started again and Frank drove out into the street.

 

The song blasted out of the speakers and Gerard looked at his hands. He could hear Frank humming with the song, and Gerard got butterflies in his stomach.

 

“Listen-” Gerard started.

 

At the same time Frank said, “Gerard, I-”

 

They both shook their heads and stuttered out apologies. Neither of them continued their thought.

 

****

 

The rest of the drive to the venue was tense, Gerard wanted to say something to Frank, but every time he opened his mouth he decided it was too early in the night to ruin it.

 

They made small talk throughout standing in line and walking to their seats, but they both felt something was off. Gerard was shifting nervously, knowing that he had to tell Frank something, but also knowing that Frank would reject him and wouldn’t take him home and then Gerard would be stranded. And friendless. And Frankless, which was way worse than anything else that could happen.

 

As much as Gerard tried, he couldn’t get fully into New Politics when they came on. He got up from his seat with Frank, but he was too distracted. He wanted to have this time with Frank and have fun with him, but it was so hard when he knew that later that night Frank would hate him. Luckily for him, not a whole lot of people seemed to really be rocking out so his behavior didn’t seem too out of place. Even Frank seemed a little out of it. Gerard assumed it was because Frank was trying to figure out a way to tell Gerard that he didn’t want to be friends anymore, so really telling Frank his feelings would be pointless.

 

Gerard shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He needed to tell Frank how he felt, no matter what. He couldn’t continue living in this lie, even if he technically wasn’t lying. He felt like he was lying to himself, every time he looked at Frank. When Frank’s hand would be resting on the table next to him, all he wanted to do was to hold it. When Frank leaned his head on Gerard’s shoulder, all Gerard wanted to do was hold him tight and never let go. That wasn’t how it was supposed to be with friends, and he couldn’t stand not doing those things. Telling Frank was worth the risk if he liked Gerard back. Everything would be worth it if he liked Gerard back.

 

New Politics left the stage, and there was nothing after as Paramore set up their stage. The tension was unbearable. Both were looking at their hands and avoiding eye contact with each other. Minute after minute passed in awkward silence.

 

“Listen, Frank, I need to talk to you about something.” Gerard’s heart was pounding and his hands were shaking, and he looked up to look at Frank so he could see his face one last time before he was punched. But, Frank wasn’t looking at him, or even listening to him.  He was looking up at the stage with barely contained excitement. Gerard glanced at the stage and saw Hayley Williams get on stage.

 

****

Frank obviously heard Gerard; he was excited for the concert but he wasn’t deaf. He just didn’t want this night to end yet, and if Gerard was gonna tell Frank to leave him alone he’d rather it happen after the concert. Out of the corner of his eye, Frank saw Gerard turn toward the stage and sigh. He stared at his lap for a couple of seconds, and ran a hand through his hair before flashing a smile at Frank. Frank smiled back, but he could tell Gerard's was fake. He felt a twinge of guilt in his gut; whatever Gerard needed to talk about, it seemed pretty important. Maybe he wasn’t going to tell Frank to leave him alone.

But on the other hand, Gerard could be trying to tell Frank to leave him alone, and Frank would feel a lot better if Gerard knew how he felt. Even if Gerard does reject Frank, at least he won’t have to carry the weight of not knowing for his whole life.

Frank sighed and looked at Gerard, who had just stood up. Gerard offered his hand down to Frank, and he helped pull Frank off the ground. Gerard squeezed his hand and let go.

“Gerard,” Frank said quietly. He was surprised Gerard even heard him. “Do you wanna go talk for a minute? I know Paramore is on but it’s important and we’ll be back before Fall Out Boy.”

Gerard looked at him in surprise. He nodded and took Frank’s hand, pulling him off the field and away from people and noise.

 

****

Gerard feigned confidence as he pulled Frank along with him. He was really freaking out on the inside, but he didn’t need Frank to know that. In fact, it would probably be better this way. Frank would tell him that he didn’t like him, and then Gerard would never have to embarrass himself by saying that he really likes Frank. A lot.

They found a table slightly outside the stage area, far enough away where they could comfortably talk but they could still hear the music and the crowd. They sat down and looked at each other, and Gerard felt his heart pounding in his chest. He didn’t think he ever felt something more real than his heart in that moment. Nothing could compare to the feel of his heart; except maybe the feel of Franks hand in his.

“Frank just let me go first okay?” Frank nodded and Gerard mentally his himself; he didn’t really want to go first. Apparently his mouth had other plans.

Gerard took a deep breath and said, “Frank, I know you probably won’t feel the same way and that’s okay. I just need you to know. You’re all I think about. All the time, I just want you to make you happy and I want to be able to be the one to make you happy. The only one. Well, not the only one obviously, but the main one. And I know I probably make you happy now, but I don’t mean like friends. I want to date you, mostly? Like, I don’t know, Frank, you’re just really amazing and I’m sort of in love with you.”

Gerard didn’t realize he was staring at the table, probably because he blacked out for a minute after his feeling-revealing speech. He glanced at Frank, who had his mouth hanging open.

Gerard swallowed and stood up. “Okay, well, I guess I’ll just go.” Gerard’s heart no longer felt real. It felt broken. It felt like it was tearing its way out of his body, and Gerard would let it. Anything to end the pain of Frank’s rejection.

Gerard started walking away, when he felt Frank grab his hand. He turned back around, preparing to be punched. But the punch never came.

“You’re such an asshole,” Frank whispered.

Gerard opened his mouth to ask him what he meant, when he suddenly couldn’t talk anymore. Because there was Frank’s mouth. On Gerard’s mouth. Yeah okay this was not what Gerard expected, but he could roll with it.

When the kiss was over, the punch came. Gerard hadn’t seen it coming, he just felt a fist on his face and then the sting of his nose bleeding.

“What the hell, Frank?!” Gerard put a hand up to his bloody nose, looking at Frank in disbelief.

“What’s wrong with you, Gerard, did you think I didn’t like you?”

“Well, I did get that impression, yeah.”

“Well, you’re an idiot. Never think I don’t like you again. That’s the first rule if you’re going to be my boyfriend.”

They walked back to the concert in time for Fall Out Boy, and Gerard thought his smile would break his face in half. He wouldn’t have minded if it did, as long as he still had Frank.  

Frank put his hand in Gerard’s as the music started. Gerard smiled to himself; the sound of Fall Out Boy echoing in his ears and the feel of Frank’s hand in his. Nothing could be better than this.


End file.
